


Danganronpa: Hope's Peak Hijinks

by Someguy27



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, but they're not the focus, she's still an asshole though, there's like 10 OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someguy27/pseuds/Someguy27
Summary: It's the start of a new year, and classes 79-A and 79-B are ready to enroll in Hope's Peak. With a record 67 ultimate students, how crazy will this year get?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Komaeda Nagito/Tsumiki Mikan, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Ultimate Imposter, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

The massive high school towers above all other buildings in this bustling urban area. It feels like it stands at the center of the entire world. Hope's Peak Academy, the most prestigious school in the entire world. It's supposed to be a symbol of hope for the world's future, hence its name.

Not any normal student can attend this school though. There are two requirements that you must fulfill if you wish to attend here. Well, the main course anyway.

The first is that you must already be attending high school since Hope's Peak only has a three-year program. I wonder why though…

Anyways, the second is that you must be the absolute best at what you do. Hope's Peak is all about refining and cultivating talent. That's why the reserve course has over 2,000 students, while the main course only has an average of around 40 students per year.

And standing in front of the front gate… was me. I guess I should go ahead and introduce myself. My name is Miwa Besuki. Unlike all the other students, I'm… just an average girl. I didn't get in here because I'm good at something or anything like that. I got in because of luck.

Yep. That's my talent. I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student. I'm not the only one though. Every year, the Academy does a random drawing for a completely normal student to join the main course. That means there's two other students with the same talent as me this year.

Well, I guess I should tell you about the research I did before I came here. There's a forum for Hope's Peak online and I decided to visit it to find out who my classmates and upperclassmen would be. 

According to my letter, I was being put in class 79-B. There's only a few students in that class including me, since the limit they put on classes is 16. I guess 79-A was already full.

Anyway, I found one of the incoming students this year was titled the Ultimate Pianist. She's so amazing at the piano that she played a song for a King. Like, actual royalty! And there's also the Ultimate Tennis Pro. I can't remember his name, but his picture reminded me of someone I've seen before… was it on TV? Eh, doesn't matter.

I read that some of my upperclassman are also pretty recognizable. There's the Ultimate Pop Sensation, Ultimate Princess, and even the Ultimate Yakuza. Is being a yakuza really a talent though? Well, I guess it's not my place to question, considering my talent.

…

I should probably head inside now. The entrance ceremony starts at 8:30. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time.

"8:00. I've still got time. Maybe I can meet some of the other students before the ceremony!" I took a deep breath, smoothed down my uniform, and walked toward the gate.


	2. Chapter

For the longest time, Hajime Hinata was never confident in himself. He always believed he was just a nobody without a talent. He even once considered human experimentation just to have a talent. But he never realized that simply his presence was a talent.

Ultimate Serenity. That was his title. He was a reserve course student no longer. Of course, it wasn't too easy, but we'll explain that through a series of flashbacks later.

As he sat at the fountain that was so nostalgic to him, he stared at the path before him that lead right up to the gates of the academy. He let out sigh and smiled.

"I… never thought I'd get here. I never thought I'd be able to confidant in myself. But yet, here I am…" His smile widened as thoughts of his favorite person flooded his mind. "Of course, I didn't do it myself…" As if on cue, the cute voice that he loved to hear so much flooded his ears.

"Hey hey…"

\----------

"C'mon Makoto, hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Jeez Komaru, you're even more bubbly then usual!"

"How could I not be? I'm Attending Hope's Peak!"

Makoto let out a happy sigh as he chased his younger sister to the front gate. She stopped at the front gate, allowing him to catch up.

"Y'know, I wish I had your confidence when I first got here. I was afraid to even walk through the gate!" Makoto scratched his head.

"Oh, I'm nervous alright! It's just outweighed by all the excitement!" Komaru pumped her fists.

"Hehe. You're weird, Komaru." Makoto pulled out his phone and checked the time. "We've got about twenty minuets before the entrance ceremony. We should go on ahead to the gym and I can introduce you to my friends!"

Komaru's smile became mischievous. "Oh, and you're gonna introduce me to your girlfriend, right?"

Makoto's cheeks grew slightly pink. "Ugh-fine. Just c'mon! I'll show you where the gym is."

As much as he hated how his sister teased him, he was extremely grateful that she got this opportunity like him. He had just been talking about his sister to his girlfriend, when the headmaster (Which his is girlfriend's father) happen to be walking by. He been explaining that his sister had been able to see spirits since she was little. The headmaster told the steering committee, and low and behold, Komaru was invited to attend Hope's Peak class 79-B as the Ultimate Spiritual Medium.

He assumed the headmaster overhearing it was an effect of his luck, since that was his original talent. However, once the school did a bit of research on him, they re-titled him from the Ultimate Lucky Student to the Ultimate Hope. He wasn't sure why they gave him that title, but he didn't mind. At least it's unique. It also allowed another student to be scouted for class 78-B, since he himself was in class 78-A.

As they entered the gym, Komaru looked around in awe. "Wow! It's so amazing!" She said as she turned, looking over every inch of the large gymnasium.

"I can't believe she's so excited about the gym. It's just… well, a gym." Makoto kept this to himself though, as he didn't wanna crash his younger siblings party.

"Hey! What's up Naegg?" A voice sounded behind him. "Naegg? The only person who calls me that is-" Makoto turned around, as did Komaru. "Junko?"

Komaru's eyes went as wide as pancakes.

\----------

"Ugh. I am so not ready for this ceremony."

"You just have to go on stage when he calls your name to grab your stuff, Jackson."

"But like, that's the point, Shiroi. There's gonna be like, all the main course students looking at me."

"Okay dude. One, you need to get some sleep. You sound like Shaggy on crack. Two, you've already done this last year and that's when you were new." Shiroi Enboido, class 78-B's Ultimate Mathematician, brushed his grey-dyed hair out of his face.

Jackson Emblem, class 78-B's Ultimate Lucky Student, sighed and fixed his red tie. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

These two individuals were friends prior to Hope's Peak. It had begun when Jackson first started to attend public schools in Japan after moving from the US. He and Shiroi had hit it off rather well, and after a few months, they ended up calling each other at almost the same time to tell each other about their Hope's Peak invitations.

More on them later though. We need to move on.

OC Descriptions:

Shiroi has silver hair (or light grey if you're that kind of person) and brown eyes.

Jackson has bright green hair and brown eyes as well.

I'll give more info as it becomes relevant.

\----------

"I guess… this is it. There's no turning back now." A navy blue-haired boy stood a little ways back from the front gates. His hat was pulled down, hiding his amber yellow eyes.

"I still can't see why they accepted my here. I'm just an apprentice after all…" He looked down at the letter he held shakily in his hands.

"To Shuichi Saihara, we at Hope's Peak have heard of your accomplishments in the field of detective work, and thus have decided to scout you for Hope's Peak class 79-A as the Ultimate Detective."

"Hey, emo boy? How long are you just gonna stand there?" He heard a childish voice behind him. Before he turned around, a short purple haired kid was at his side, staring right up at him. He had the school uniform on, but he also has a checkered scarf around his neck.

"Gah? I-um- I was just, uh… w-who are you exactly?" Shuichi stammered.

"Huh? But I asked you first!" The kid crossed his arms gave him a pouty look.

"Uh, n-n you didn't!" Shuichi refuted.

"I did too!" The kid looked like he was about to start bawling, but he quickly recovered and put his hands behind his head. "But fine! Since I'm such a nice guy, I'll go first. I am Kokichi Oma! The Ultimate Supreme Leader and future ruler of this world!"

"Ultimate Supreme Leader? What kind of talent is that?" "Uh, if I may ask, how exactly did you get that title?" Shuichi played with the brim of his hat.

"Well, you see, I'm the leader of a super-secret organization call D.I.C.E! Honestly, I'm surprised Hope's Peak managed to find out about it!"

"D.I.C.E? I've never heard of a group by that name before…"

"Well duh! That's why it's a secret! We have over 10,000 members!" Kokichi raised his arms from his sides, as if revealing himself to a crowd from behind a curtain.

"Yeah, I definitely would've heard about it if it was that big! You're clearly lying!"

"Nee-heehee. Who knows? Maybe I am lying. I am a liar after all." His voice seemed to get a bit darker there, but before Shuichi could say anything else, Kokichi spoke up again. "But enough about me, who are you?"

"Me? Um, I'm Shuichi Saihara. They call me the Ultimate Detective, but-"

"Ooh, a detective? That's pretty interesting! Although if you go investigating about my organization I might have to eliminate you." He put a finger under his nose as he smiled.

"W-What!?"

Kokichi started laughing. "Just kidding! You should've seen the look on your face though!" The purple haired kid turned to the gate. "Anyways, I should be going now! Toodles!"

As Kokichi galloped his way to the front entrance, Shuichi found himself staring up at the building once more.

"These next three years are gonna be harder than I thought."

\----------

A blonde-haired girl walked slowly through the halls, taking in every inch of the building. She had bright purple eyes that shone brightly, and an ahoge that angles to left side of her head. She pulled out her acceptance letter from her pocket and read it over again.

"To Kaede Akamatsu. We at Hope's Peak have heard about your unique talent at playing the piano. Because of this, you have been scouted to attend Hope's Peak class 79-A as the Ultimate Pianist."

"I never once thought that my love for piano would get me this far. Although I guess I shouldn't too surprised. I mean, I did play for a king." she mused to herself ash she folded up her acceptance letter and slid it back into her pocket. As she began to face forward, she bumped into someone was standing in her path, making them both fall over.

"Aw, crap! I'm so sorry!" Kaede said she quickly stood up. She lent a hand to the individual, who took it thankfully and pulled herself up. Keade realized she bared an uncanny resemblance to herself. Same hair color, same eye color, same facial features, hell even their breast sizes seemed to be the same. The only difference she could make out was the lack of an ahoge. Then something clicked in her head.

"It's not entirely your fault. I guess I shouldn't have…" The girl stopped rubbing her face, because she had realized the same thing.

…

…

"Kaiya?"

"Kaede?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cue despair arc outro* And there's our first full length chapter! This is something I've wanted to explore. I'm not sure why, but I've always loved the idea of Kaede having a twin sister with a similar talent, as you'll see in the next chapter. We still have many more characters to introduce, but I'm not going to do every single one of them before the ceremony. I still don't know where I'm taking this story, but whatevs.
> 
> Fun fact: Shiroi's Name comes from two different Japanese words: "Shiroi" meaning "White" and "Boido" meaning "Void". The "En" in his last name comes from the English word "End".

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! Welcome to my first Danganronpa fanfiction! This is basically an extended universe with the cast of all three games, as well as some OC's to spice things up! Most other chapters will be much longer, but I'm not sure if they'll be in first person. Also, Miwa is not the protagonist. There really isn't one. I just used her to introduce the story.
> 
> I'll give descriptions of my OC's as they're introduced to the other casts. Updates will be inconsistent (probably) but I'll try my best. But anyways, I hope you enjoy my story!


End file.
